


My Darling

by KuroBakura



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: 1930s, Canon Gay Character, First Meetings, Gay, Gay Rights, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Partying, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-31 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After Miles escapes from England to America, he thought that his troubles were over. But yet...they have only begun. Miles meets a man named Sidney, who is also going through some tough times as well. For multiple reasons. The two of them get close but also are trying to be pulled a part as well.In the end, will Miles and Sidney be able to be happy or will end having to live in misery for the rest of their lives?





	1. At The End of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While attending a secret party that is for “gays only”, Miles meets a man that has his curiosity all peaked and ends up spending the rest of the party with him.

Miles is attending his first party in the US since escaping England. This was also a party for “gays and supporters only”. So far, he was having a great time, dancing and mingling with the other guests. As Miles was talking to a couple of women, he noticed a man from across the room.

“Oooooh.” Miles thought to himself as he looked at the man. Miles then focused back on the women. He did not want to be rude but he did not want to lose sight of the man while he was still there. Miles excused himself and walked across the room over to the man. When he finally reached him, Miles gave the man a smile on his face.

“Hello, there.” Miles suddenly spoke to him, trying to break the ice between the two of them. The man blushed.

“He-hello.” The man said back to him.

“What’s your name, cutie?” Miles asked him as he then took a sip of his drink. The man blushed. It was too visible but his face felt warm as he looked at Miles.

“Sidney.” The man replied to the question. Miles liked it. Though, he was liking everything about this man at the moment.

”What is your name?” Sidney suddenly asked this time. Miles also started to blush as well.

”Miles.” Miles answered him back. Sidney smiled at him.

”I noticed that you have an accent. I do not mean to sound ignorant or anything but...which part of England are you from?” Sidney spoke and then asked. Miles did not feel offended nor anything by his question.

”London.” Miles replied back. The two of them talked for a little bit then left the main area of the party and headed to another area of the building. Just for the two of them to be with each other. As they sat down in a bedroom. Miles suddenly felt a little strange. But in a good way kind of strange. Miles also felt like he was at home, even though, he was not and he can never go back. He started to miss his friends back in England but he knew that this was for the best. He rather stay alive than be killed for who he is. 

Sidney did have a question for Miles.

”By the way, I know that out cultures may be different but you do know what kind of place the United States can be for certain kinds of people, right?” Sidney asked feeling a little nervous. Miles knew. He knew that there was very horrible racism and homophobia in a few parts of the United States. 

“Yes, I do.” Miles replied to him.

”Are you comfortable being around someone like me?” Sidney asked another question. Miles nodded.

”Would I be talking to you if I wasn’t? Plus, I came up to you first.” Miles said and then asked back.

”True. I mean, I am not trying to cause any issues...I am just not used to this. I apologize if I am making you feel uncomfortable or anything.” Sidney explained to him. 

“Trust me, I know how you feel. I haven’t been in America for long. But...I do not have a racist bone in my bone whatsoever. As long as you are a good person, that is all that matters to me. Though, I am curious about something when it comes to you.” Miles said back to him. Sidney felt a little better hearing that but...he was a little worried what Miles wanted to know about him.

”And that would be?” Sidney asked back.

”I know that you know what kind of party this is but...are you an ally or a part of the _community_?” Miles explained and then asked him. Sidney gulped. It was not as a bad as he thought it would be

”I am queer. _Homosexual_. I am attracted to men.” Sidney answered Miles back. Miles smiled. That made Miles happy.

”Honestly, that is wonderful to hear. ...I am not going to lie to you but..I find you really _attractive_, dear.” Miles spoke back to him. Sidney’s eyes widened.

”You do?” Sidney asked. 

“Yes! Though..I would love to get to know you more. ...If that is okay with you?” Miles answered and then asked him. Sidney liked that idea.

”That would be..that would be very nice. I would like to get to know you more as well, Miles.” Sidney said back to him. Miles felt so delighted by this. This was the first friend that Miles has truly made since coming to America. His heart felt like it was skipping every, other beat. Nit to mention that there were things that Miles wanted to do with this man right now but yet..he knew that he could not. May be at a later time but for now, getting to know Sidney more would be the best idea for the both of them.

As the night went on, Miles and Sidney did not leave the room and kept talking until they noticed that the party was slowing down. Miles looked at his watch.

”Oh! I did not even realize the time! I did not mean to keep you for so long.” Miles spoke to him. Sidney shrugged.

”Honestly, I enjoyed it. I have not have had this much fun in a while. Thank you for that, Miles.” Sidney said back to him. Miles smiled as he looked at him.

”You’re welcome, Sidney. Same here.” Miles told him. Sidney smiles back at Miles. Miles wanted to kiss Sidney so badly but held back. Another few minutes later, Miles and Sidney left the room together and then left the party. As they exited the building, Sidney looked at Miles. Miles looked back at the man.

”I hope we see each other again, Sidney. It was really nice meeting you.” Miles said to him. Sidney smiled back. Even though, the racism was rampant in the town, he truly hoped that this is not the last time that he sees Miles.

”Me, too. You have a good night and stay safe!” Sidney said back to him. Miles nodded back and the two them went their separate ways to their homes for the rest of the night. For Miles, this was not the last time that he wants to see Miles. He did not care about the homophobes and racist. They were not going to stop Miles from seeing his knight in shining armor. For now, he was going to let his wildest dreams flow through his head..until they meet again in town. It was not exactly a small town either.


	2. No No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets into a mess after seeing Sidney in a public and tries to hang out with him and Miles is not taking any of their drama.

Miles walked into a diner as he was downtown on a spring afternoon. As he ordered his food and was waiting at the counter, he saw that Sidney was coming into the diner. Miles still has not forgotten about Sidney. It has been a few days since the party, too. A huge smile appeared on his face and he prepped himself for Sidney’s entrance. As Sidney entered the diner, Miles did a pose before trying to catch his attention.

“Sidney!” Miles exclaimed happily. Sidney looked over at him and blushed. He did not move or make a sound. He was frozen. Plus, everyone in the diner was looking at the both of them.

”Sidney? You not going to come and say hi to me?” Miles asked him. Again, Sidney did not reply. All of a sudden, a man broke the trance between the two of them.

”Hey, darkie! Get out the way!” A man piped up. Sidney walked away and went to a certain area of the diner. As Miles tried to go over to that side, a couple of people tried to stop him.

”You can not go over there!” A woman exclaimed at Miles. Miles jumped slightly and looked at the woman.

”Why?” Miles asked her. 

“Did you see the sign outside the diner?” The woman asked him back.

”What sign?” Miles asked another question to her. The woman sighed.

”This is a segregated diner. Whites on one side and colored on the other.” The woman explained to him. Miles was shocked. He truly has never seen or experienced racism of any kind but...he did not like it one bit.

”No, no! That will not do! If I want to sit with him, then I shall with him! I do not care what the rules say. It is _my_ choice. Now, if you excuse me.” Miles spoke to and then walked past her over to Sidney. Sidney did not look up at what happened, until Miles was standing next to him. Secretly, the son of the owner, who was working in his Dad’s place on this day, of the diner had nothing against this. Miles was smiling at him.

”May I sit next you? ...If that is okay with you.” Miles asked him. Sidney nodded and Miles sat down across the table from him. Some ppeople kept on looking at them and other went on with their business. Sidney felt a bit embarrassed but also, he felt happy at the same time. Happy to see Miles. 

“Are you okay?” Miles asked him. Sidney nodded.

”I am so sorry about that. I just never have been in this situation before. Also...you are not afraid of what could happen if people see you in public with me?” Sidney replied and then asked a question of his own. 

“Why should I? We both are adult, human beings.” Miles answered and then asked. Sidney let out a sigh. Miles felt confused.

”Because you’re sitting and interacting with a black man. A lot of folks around here think that we should not interact with each other because of our skin colors.” Sidney explained. Miles now understood but still, he felt like it was wrong to do that. If Miles wants to hang with Sidney then he should be able to without people judging or hurting each other.

”I do not care what people think. I stopped caring about what people thought a long time ago.” Miles said to him. 

“It is much more than that. People can be _killed _for doing this, Miles. My people can be. I have no issues hanging around with you...I just don’t want you to get hurt either.” Sidney told him. Miles felt so bad.

”I do not want you to get hurt either, Sidney, dear. ...I understand if you do not want be around me.” Miles said back to him as he started to feel down a little bit. Sidney’s eyes widened.

”I _DO_ want to hang out with you, Miles! I am just warning you, just in case something does happen. I did not mean to make it see, like I did not want to hang with you. I am all for it!” Sidney exclaimed and said to him. Miles smiled back as he started to feel better about this. A waitress came over to them and took Sidney’s order. It did not bother him at all, though. Miles knew he was a homosexual and damn proud of it, too. He could care less if people accepted him or not for being a homosexual. Miles was happy with who he is as a person. He loves himself and was very happy. Nothing and nobody can change him. If someone tries, he is not going down without a fight. And he will stand up for Sidney as well. Nobody should have to be treated like shit because of who they are. _Nobody _should be.

”So, how have you been?” Miles asked him, trying to change the subject to something happier. Sidney smiled.

”I have been okay. Just mostly keeping to myself and my job.” Sidney replied.

”Where do you work at?” Miles asked another question. 

“A clothing store. I work at a boutique about a block away from here.” Sidney replied to him. Miles knew the shop that Sidney was talking about. There was only one boutique within the radius of this area close to the diner.

”I will have to come and check it out. Plus, I have been thinking of getting a different job anyway.” Miles said to him. As they got their food and ate it, the two of them kept on having a wonderful conversation with each other and having fun. Not giving two shits if people were judging them. All of a sudden as they finished eating, a man around their age came to their table. Miles and Sidney looked up at the man.

”You two should not be sitting together!” The man said to them. 

“The owner has not said anything yet to us. So..I do not see the problem here.” Sidney said to the man. 

“It is not right!” The man said back to Sidney.

”To _you _it may not be right but for other people, they are fine with sitting with someone like me. We don’t bite.” Sidney explained to the man. The man did not like how Sidney was speaking to him and suddenly threw his cup of soda onto Sidney. Miles gasped. Sidney did not move as he kept looking at the man. Miles was starting to get mad.

“Next time, watch your when speaking.” The man spoke. When the man started to walk away, Miles suddenly stood up from the table.

”Miles, do not do this, please. I am..” Sidney was interrupted by when Miles suddenly yelled at the man.

”HEY!” Miles shouted at him. Now, everyone in the diner and the man was looking at him. Miles was not going to back down.

”You owe this man an apology! That was uncalled for!” Miles said to him. The man came back over and stood in front of Miles. The two of them were face to face now.

”And what are _you _going to do about it, fag?” The man said to him. Miles could care less about this man belittling him but he is not going to let this man get away with assault. Not in his watch.

”You assaulted this man! How dare you!” Miles exclaimed back at him. Suddenly, the man grabbed Miles and threw him on the ground. The two of them started to fight in the ground of the dinner. Sidney could not let his friend get beat up. Sidney tried to get the man off of Miles but he was too powerful and Sidney ended up falling back against the booth. The son of the owner of the diner came running to them and took the man off of Miles. The owner’s son looked at the man.

”Mickey, leave!” The owner’s son said to him. Mickey dusted himself off and looked back at Miles and Sidney.

”Fuck you. _Both_ of you.” Mickey said to them and then headed out of the diner. The owner’s son helped Miles off of the ground. What they did not is that Mickey is the owner’s son’s older brother.

”I am so sorry! Please, let me both pay for your meals! I am not going to call the cops, I promise.” The owner’s son offered and said to them. Miles and Sidney agreed to the offer. The owner’s son walked over to the cash register to take care of it. Sidney looked over at Miles. Miles looked back at Sidney.

”I am so sorry. This is all my fault.” Miles said to him. Sidney smiled at him.

”No. It is not your fault. You stood up for me. No one has ever done that before. Thank you. ..Are you alright?” Sidney said back to him. Miles smiled back at him.

”You are welcome and yes, I will be fine. Nothing that I haven’t been through before and I will do that again if I have to.” Miles told Sidney. A several minutes later, the two of them left the diner and headed their separate ways for now. Plus, Sidney had to get back to work. His boss was a kind woman so if Sidney explained what happened, she will most likely understand what happened and why he smells like soda. Both Miles and Sidney will have to watch their backs. After all, this may not be the end of seeing Mickey in the future. For sure.


End file.
